Project DESCENDANTS
by janusscientes
Summary: Close to the edge of madness, if not over it, are a team of young agents hired by the international organization of NATO. Whether it was a matter of political issues or power, they were met by the old school team, who proudly call themselves Expendables. Friendships, family, pain and torture are what builds the world of their understanding in reality. (OCs mainly) rated strongly M.
1. Intro (OPTIONAL)

Modern day

"Come on...don't look at me like I'm normal, we both know that's far from true." a low Russian hiss sounded around the static-loolking gray room. "Tell me how mad I am. I want to hear it."  
The dark-skinned psychiatrist did her best to ignore the rising pressure in the room and the fact that she could barely breathe. She gulped down dryly as if trying to get rid of the lupm in her throat, hoping that her patient had failed to notice. She didn't.

"So tell me, Dagmara, how do you feel about your job?" A low huff and a chuckle followed. Okay then, she was willing to play along.  
"My job?"  
 _Gunshots sounded all around as they quaked through the air, carrying the smell of dust, old wounds and desperation. A small, heavily clad body running through old and broken halls, the walls of which gave off enormous heat waves each 60 seconds._  
 _But she didn't notice. Her first and, as of now, only priority was finding the way out. Everything else was done. She's avoided being 'selfish' and thinking about her own safety for the past 48 hours as she's put her life on the line by accepting in the first place._  
 _The building was slowly falling apart, the ceiling falling over her head in small and not-that-small chunks of concrete but she couldn't care less about the open gunfire only adding to the noise coming from outside. One last bullet invaded the structure of the wall next to her. That was all it needed to finally give in to the never-stopping attacks and fall on the heavily-armed girl. Lucky enough she finally found a window behind one of the concrete parts of the ceiling._  
"I've done this for a very long time." A deep voice sounded. Too deep for a woman but nevertheless one that gave off confidence, long history of doubts, sensuality. And a strange accent that made the syllables sound rough and heavy. "I've been doing this my whole life." She took a deep breath as traumatic memories and flashbacks intruded into her mind.  
 _Before jumping off of the windowpane of the 16th floor she quickly calculated the risks but before she finished the process she decided she had nothing to lose and simply jumped._  
"It's the only thing I've ever known."

The lady with the glasses left the room a long hour and a half later. Her dark skin had started to perspirate from the pressure her newest patient was putting on her. She met the men on the other side of the one-sided glass with a stern look and a nod. The youngest one of them, a punky looking young man no older than 28, stepped up to her with a concerned look.  
"What do you say, Doctor? Is there something you can do about her?"  
The lady looked at him in the eye with the same nervous look she's had during the whole seance slightly brushing off the sweat off of the caramel skin on her forehead.  
"Well, such terms are rarely used in my line of work but... she's batshit crazy! I don't know what you've done to her but she seriously gives me the creeps ! And I've met serial killers and talked them out of their madness." She sighed heavily as if to relief herself of the weight in her chest, but to no use. "She has a personal bias and her hiperinteligence is not helping her case at all. She feels as if she knows everything and that gives her a sense of dominance over everything and everyone. What's worse is that she probably does know everything and she can always get anything she needs out of any situation possible. In other cases I'd advice families to separate the patient from the source of stress but that's impossible to her as she lives in her own reality and has surrounded herself with the thing she needs the most. Knowledge."  
She started walking down the corridor of the NATO Base, the three men following her. As she started to her office her collègues passed her by, offering her sympathetic looks and one or two good old 'Good luck!'s. As she reached her office door she turned back to them and gave them one last stern look.  
"In her case, gentlemen, I'd advice you to keep a close eye on her, don't underestimate her as that will anger her and possibly lead to a lash-out. She's unpredictable, don't forget that. Her mind works 10 times faster than ours and is twice as precise and calculating. As for the future, I'd recommend a few more seances with me and then... we'll see." She turned her back to them, opened her door, slid in, and shut it before their eyes.  
That left the three men alone in the huge Base as everybody was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

She was lead out of the room by four heavily-armed guards, two of which were holding her cuffed arms, one walking in front of them and one behind them. Though she was outnumbered, the girl knew she could escape anytime she wanted to. But she'd leave that to the other criminals in there. They said they're on her side and she'd very much enjoy watching them struggle to prove it. Especially, now that they were sending her to Hague for Military crimes.  
As she was led to her 'room', which was rather a cell than a dorm, her thoughts drifted back to the beggining. She remembered the way her mentors struggled to show her what is loyalty and selflessness. The way all of the instructors in combat had shamefully failed to beat her in their own speciality. The way her science teachers were in awe of her knowledge and creativity.  
The way he was looking at her.  
The start of the whole mess was buried deep into the past but the real begging seemed to be so close back that she could almost touch it.

~1996~  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We are facing a huge threat to the world as we know it. Criminal masterminds are getting stronger and smarter everyday and are challenging us and our ways of protecting the world. However, we have found a way to transform potential criminals into our own brand new security system. I proudly present to you... Project "Descendants".  
"Each 10 years we'll select a team of young men and women who will be trained by our best soldiers and leaders. But they won't be some ordinary children. The children of the mafia. Kids who have seen violence and death. We will keep them safe and show them the right direction to point their weapons.  
 _Will you, really?_  
"And when the time is right they will be sent on our front lines. To fight for the ones who trained them. For us. And for the World!"  
Applause erupted all around the room as if the main counsellor had just offered them the solution for global warming. And he stood proudly on the platform before his coleagues who by far have considered him a failure but now looked at him differently.  
After this "moving" speech the dark-skinned lady got up from her seat and moved to the exit. She knew who these kids were going to be and was 100% sure it would be her who has to talk them out of their ways. All in all, she was not especially thrilled about it.

~2004~

The building was crumbling below her feet and above her head. But she had nothing to do about it. Running was the only thing she could do. The hall of the old building smothered with dust, the smell of death and the sand outside coming through the windows. She finally found her escape. A window with a wire connecting one wing of the building to the other. The wire was thick enough to support her weigh and the way down to the ground was short so that even if she fell it wouldn't be fatal. What she missed to predict was that the troops were moving, and moving fast, and the moment she reached the middle of the wire she would be caught.  
She moved quickly not out of fear though. Determination and adrenaline were her best friend and lover. She had challenged herself to complete this mission and leave no trail. Little experience though led her to the situation she was in and this time the last word didn't belong to her.  
"Yuzhvin! Give up already! You're surrounded" And once more gunfire surrounded her of all sides.  
She didn't seem phased at all though. She continued concentrating on the wire allocating her weigh in all the right places. It seemed almost unexpected when the wire under her broke and she fell face first into the rocky desert sand.  
Blackness and dark spots filled her vision and before she could even think to run a needle stabbed into her neck and suddenly sleep sounded a thousand times more appealing.

~A month later~

Static sounds. Cold air moving around in waves. White. Then incoherent shouting. Metal clashing with tiles. Footfalls every 3 seconds.  
The ER was never a quiet place especially when there was a case such as this one. A young girl, a teenager to be specific, with very recognisable appearance. Light almost white hair, pale skin covered in scars, stitches and blood and strange eyes. One lighter than the sky in a summer day, the other blacker than the darkest night, both staring lifelessly into the white ceiling. Her chest was moving up and down with the artificial breaths the oxygen mask was forcing on her.  
A young man was working hard on trying to stabilise her health rate though it was easier said than done as her life was held on a thin thread. Every stich he made was like stabbing his own skin with a knife. He wasn't new at this but seeing a girl only a couple of years younger than him suffer through all of this pain made him rethink his priorities.  
Every 35 seconds he wiped a bead or two of sweat off his dark eyebrow and looked at the clock. He remembered very well the ultimatum his new boss had given him.  
"I want her alive and conscious no later than 17:00! If I come back and find her the way she is now I'll send you back to where I dug you up!"  
Not only did he not want to go back to the Colombian prison but he felt an unknown force draw him to this girl.  
His time was ticking by quickly. But he didn't notice. Being the man he was, he was staring at her barely clothed body. There was a bandage wrapping around her chest pressing her breasts together snuggly, making them look indecently big for a teenager and the only real piece of clothing she had on were a pair of black knicers.  
He was a man, after all, how could he contain himself from staring. The girl was only a year or two younger than him and in any way a perfect match for him, at least according to his fantasies. Ever since the day he first saw her picture improbable scenarios of them together had constantly invaded his mind. And now that she was laying almost naked before him, he imagined himself doing something else with her.  
He wondered just how strong those thighs were. Just how soft her hair was. Just in how many languages could she talk love. Just how loud she would be.  
Suddenly wide eyes blinked. Once. Twice. A deep breath followed. Once. Twice.  
Her calculating eyes opened wide once more and he could basically hear the machine of a brain starting to run as she was allocating everything back where it should have been. As she shoved the oxygen mask off the latest questions flooded her system. How she got there, how she fell, what was her task at the beginning and how her 'to do' list has been getting longer and longer every second.  
Firstly, though "Where am I?" she asked as she pushed herself up on her elbows.  
The boy looked around awkwardly before realizing he was the only one there to answer the question.  
"Um. ..well, you're in the infirmary. In ER to be more specific." His answer apparently didn't satisfy the girl as she looked at him sternly after rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
"I get that, genius! But whose ER am I in? That's obviously not a regular hospital."  
The dark-haired boy looked at her in confusion before she pointed a slender finger to the wall opposite of her.  
"The weapons of Inquisition."  
The young man followed the direction and looked at the wall that was decorated with a rare selection of 'medical' instruments that probably shouldn't be used in modern medicine.  
'They warned me she was observant but...'  
"So, spit it out, Doctor! Where am I? And why?" She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
The boy looked around as if searching for the correct answer. When he realised he wouldn't find it he decided to follow one of his father's advices. 'Silence is golden' he repeated in his mind.  
"Speak, sweetheart! Speak now or I'll have to make you!" Her words probably wouldn't have sounded as threatening as they did if it weren't for her strange Russian accent. Though he liked it in a word way when she called him that.  
"You're in no position to place demands!" He answered quickly without putting much thought. Just a millisecond later he realised who he was talking to and that he probably just signed his own death certificate. But he refused to back down or show fear. His body was trembling but his expression was one of a real soldier. His father would have been proud.  
The girl laughed at his bravery though. To her he was an obstacle and a future target. To her he wasn't a threat at all. What bothered her was who he worked for.  
" ** _I_** am in no position? Seriously, sweetheart, look at yourself. I could kill you in record time without even breaking a sweat." she proudly stated. **_There it is again! Why's she calling me that?!_**  
And now that he actually had no other option of escaping the question, he got nervous. Obviously, she stood proudly behind what she said and wouldn't hesitate to do it. How could he avoid the unavoidable once more, without it costing his head.  
" I... uhm... I'm not allowed to.. you know...tell?"  
"Oh, and why's that?" she asked, her eyebrows rising.  
Suddenly footsteps came into hearing distance.  
"Because otherwise he would have stupidly killed himself for not following the Sector's orders." a middle aged man with graying black hair and a military uniform came into view.  
"Which sector?"  
"Of Security Sector of NATO, of course."  
"And what has the NATO have to do with me?"  
The dialogue was moving so quickly that the young gentleman could barely follow. So many glares and smart remarks had been thrown that day that he couldn't even try to count them.  
"We want you to join our new project."  
"And what is that project we're talking about?"  
"Ah, we finally came to the real beginning. Now if you'll follow me..." But something finally clicked in his head.  
"But, sir, she's barely recovered from her injuries. In fact she came to consciousness just some minutes ago and I'm not sure..."  
"I can assure you, this girl has the stamina to last longer than any of us, my boy! And if you're so concerned about her wellbeing then come and make sure she's okay." He stated coldly as if the life of the girl didn't mean more than the one of a fly.

"By signing this contract you agree on undergoing 4 years of training and afterwards becoming one of the lead assets of NATO. Of course, you will be payed for your services and quite richly, if I may add. And because of previous conflicts you've had with law, your name, history and identity in general would dissapear. Any questions?"  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"Why would you think...?"  
"Just spill it!"  
"Alright, then, you'll be working with a team. Share the work and Headquarters with them. So, are you up for a challenge?"  
"I've got one condition, thought."  
"What is it?"  
"I need some kind of a coverage. Walking around in just a bandage and underwear is not appropriate for the season. I'm cold."

The Academy. A giant structure of concrete, glass and a brand new tendency in architecture. A massive structure of white and green with an aerodynamic and futuristic sense to it. With the smell of adventure.  
It was just outside one of the world's megacities. An area that gives the advantage of seclusion and security. It had a spacious front and back yard each with the width of a football pitch. The high fence was in the same style, white and green structures with no edges completed with transparent glass so that the building was visible to the outside.  
However, the grounds weren't completely empty. There were a few groups of teenagers here and there, they seemed to know each other. Honestly, the whole place looked like a fansy expensive boarding school that the presidents of well developed countries would send their children to.  
Truth be told, all of this was completely unnecessary, though the Board wanted to show its enormous influence on NATO. America wanted to show off its influence in the world. The building may have had all of the crutial facilities, such as the dorms for both genders, the dining hall, training grounds and classrooms, a legendary library as well, but all of the fancy looking architecture was something quite inconvenient in this case. The swirls and curves of white and green draw too much attention for a top secret training facility.  
Daga walked calmly, slowly while examining the whole place. After signing the contract she was given a week to go back home, pack her bags and say goodbye. This was the first real and big commitment in her life and even though she was worried it would turn out being a disaster she was sure she wasn't making a mistake. Even if it did turn out terribly, she would have a few years of fine training behind her back and maybe she would have to create a brand new identity but she'd done it before.  
As she was walking slowly to where she was told the dorms were, repositioning the strap of her messenger bag on her shoulder, suddenly something hot spilled on her.  
"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay! I hope it's not too hot!"  
In all honesty, it wasn't all that painful. But it was embarrassing to have coffee spilled on you the first day, it was frustrating as well. And as she looked up to memorize the face that had got on her bad side the first day she was met by a very familiar face that stood a half head above her. The Doctor, as she'd once called him, was standing there with a face showing mixed emotions. A mix between fear, panic, embarrassment and shock.  
"This is your second slip up, doctor! Third one will be deathly for you, I promise you that!" She hissed lowly catching the collar of his shirt in her fist and pulling him down, getting threateningly close to her face.  
"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, just please don't hurt me!" He let out an oh-so-manly screech.  
"You know what? I've heard of your father. All big and powerful but when his security is away he suddenly becomes nice and shy. And here's the thing, you're just like him!" She hissed coldly tightening her grip o his collar. But before his brain could send signals to his mouth he stepped up to defend himself.  
"Well, what about you, ! How come everything connected to your family is strictly confidential? He was probably the same phycho you are today!" A chorus of 'Oooh's followed and just then he realized his mistake.  
Blinded by her own anger she shoved him hard to the small crowd that had gathered around the two and they were forced to catch him.  
Out of the mob stepped out a boy around his age, who seemed to have a body made of steel. His dark eyes and skin radiated anger and as the girl looked back up from her shirt she was sure she would have to brake a sweat with this one. If the other boy was tall to her than this one was a giant.  
''Excuse me for interrupting" he sneered not really meaning to apologize "but fucking leave the dude alone. He didn't mean to fucking spill his coffee on you. I bet it's worth more than being thrown on some random bitch." Low voice radiating knowledge and deep thought was deffinetely unexpected to be heard from such a well structured man.  
"Oh, look! Big foot talks! I thought they say that brains don't grow this high up!" She rasped picking at her nails and showing her disinterest in his challenge.  
"Okay, right now you should feel lucky you're a girl because..."  
"Because what? You're gonna beat me up? You can try if you want to! I wouldn't mind a warm-up before classes start."  
"I'm not going to fight a girl!"  
"Why? What happened to being equal and ending the steryotipucal war! Or are you just scared, you giant bear!"  
And this is when he jumped. Big mistake. One thing she was good at was manipulation. And he had fallen for her trap.  
She used his strength to catch his fist and flip him so that he fell loudly on the ground. Easily recovered from the fall, but not so easily from the shock. He got up and swung at her again without noticing the innocent by-passer and hit him straight in the nose. The guy didn't seem all too happy and responded with the same.  
"What the fuck, man?" he was the same size as the one who had attacked the girl though seemed a little bit more muscular.  
With a satisfied smile she turned to leave the scene and step out of the ring of people unscathed though the moment she turned her grin fell. She was there standing before the man she was supposed to call 'Headmaster'.  
As expected, he had the posture of a soldier, a military uniform with uncountable badges on it, black hair that was strictly slicked back, and a stern look in his dark eyes. Even though his whole face and the exposed part if his neck were covered in fading scars, he was unexpectedly handsome for his age. He had the aura of a hero around him.  
"Yuzhvin, it's not even your first day here and you've already started a fight. Incredible! I just lost 20 bucks thinking you were going to wait for the beggining of the second week." He stated humorlessly in a deep rumbling voice.  
"I don't understand how you're so sure it was me who started the fight and that I wasn't just a victim." She asked in her too-deep-for-a-girl voice with the thick Russian accent.  
He replied with a chuckle and motioned for her to follow him.  
 ** _Отлично! Я заработал пенальти!_** ** _1_** She scalded herself for not even trying to save herself the hours spent in a distention hall.  
 **1** **Great! I already earned myself detention!**

"I'm guessing you know why you're here, !" The headmaster questioned in an overjoyed voice. Truth be told he was exsatic to have her on detention duty. He was sure from the beggining that she was going to cause more trouble than she's worth and now he had proved it to his colleagues. Unbeknownst to her, being one of the youngest criminal masterminds wasn't the reason he hated her. The time her father and him had made a deal that was supposed to rise him in hierarchy, that only pulled him down a long shot, was though.  
Now she was sitting in his office, in the seat right in front of him, wondering why she had accepted in the first place, while he was sitting in one of these expensive-looking leather chairs with the authority to punish her and pour his revenge on her.  
"I'm guessing it's because you automatically thought it was my fault that the fight started." She huffed lowly showing him he was no more intimidating than a baby panda. "Simply because you don't like me. Probably, for that failed deal you made with my father." She continued in that uninterested tone.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Well, you just told me, didn't you?"  
She was just like her father. And that was starting to irritate him already.  
"You're here because you're disturbing the Academy's order even before classes have started. Don't play smart with me, young lady!" He stated again with an arrogant smirk on his face.  
"I don't think that will be possible, sir!" she retorted back confidently.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Playing smart. I'm afraid I don't know any other way." the smirk on her face lasted longer than expected. From the principle's office all the way to the detention hall.

~Two months later~

White ceiling. Concrete and metal. Footsteps outside the door every 5 seconds. Clicking shoes. Conversations about how it was finally last period and everybody could go back to their dorms and have some free time.  
It was the last week of Dagmara's detention. The Teachers Council had decided that, because she was a dynamic person, four hours a day locked into an empty classroom were the best detention they could give her. Running laps and doing excessive exercise would only tune her better as the machine she already was.  
Before Daga was just about ready to break the door and run away a new voice sounded it was closer than all of the others. Shouting. Laughing. Then suddenly the door unlocked and a boy her age was shoved there by one of the Gym instructors.  
"I hope you finally get some sense knocked into you. " He yelled wuth his thick Italian accent "A few hours in the isolator with her must be enough." he mumbled to himself as he left and locked the door again.  
The guy seemed to be quite amused by this and as he looked around and noticed her sitting there he smiled even wider. He wasn't at all bad looking but nothing exceptional.  
Blonde hair, a little darker than hers, grass-green eyes and chiseled face and body. He had a rough, edgy face with square jaw and prominent cheek bones. The only at least soft looking part of his face were his lips, plump and pink. His body was as toned as a truck: thick neck, arms and legs, his vains bulging just a little from his forearms.  
All in all, he looked like the perfect american soldier: strong, attractive, with the brain of a bird and willing to do everything "for his country". This guy was definitely a part of the so called "American mafia".  
"Hey, bae! What'cha got send here for? Being too damn hot?" typically american accent, extent usage of simple, short words. What more is there to say!?  
Daga decided to reply with silence, hoping that it would set her message that she didn't want to have the least of a conversation with him. If not that then her thin eyebrows scrunching and lips scowling would do it. Apparently, chicken-brain had plans to start one with her anyway.  
"Playing that on me, doll? Your silence only means you want me." He tried advancing on her as he ALMOST put his hand on her shoulder. Before he could, though, his hand was grabbed and he was thrown on the ground and a foot was placed on his neck, choking him half to death.  
"Try that again and I'll rip your heart out!" She growled lowly pulling at his arm, making it stand in an awkward angle. That must have hurt. She let him go quickly thinking he finally decided against flirting with her. This time she was right but not flirting doesn't mean not talking.  
"So, you're the one everyone's been talkin' 'bout? You're that Russian girl everyone's been saying to stay away from, ain't ya?"  
"Maybe you should listen to what everyone says."  
She got a gigle as a reply and all too soon he was sat in front of her on one of the many empty desks.  
"Nah, sweetheart, I ain't leaving you that easy." **_Невероятно!_** ** _1_** "Just like a piece of candy: you're hard on the outside but soft and sugary on the inside." He laughed and turned around and showed her the back of his uniform.  
Rustling and shouting outside the door caught both their attention.  
"C'mon, professor it wasn't on purpose! I swear! Don't give me detention! Please!" **_Ты шутишь?_** _2_  
And as her hopes were broken, another boy her age was shoved in through the door. He stumbled a little as the lock clicked shut all over again and when he finally stood on his feet again he started looking around.  
Now, the new add in the detention hall was someone she already knew. The dark-skined guy that had defended the one who spilled his coffee on her.  
"Oh, it's you again?" He exclaimed, faking excitement.  
"I could say the same!" She replied not even looking away from the ceiling.  
"Hey, dude didn't think I'd see you here." The blonde smirked.  
Daga hadn't had the chance to read him the first time they met so she used the opportunity to entertain her brain.  
Muscularly, strongly built but not from the fitness center. He had his fair share of practical lessons judging by the old and faded scratches on his exposed arms. Shortly cut hair, meaning either military service or commando dad. That and the way his back was always straight, posture stern and precise, meant that his father had taught him well ** _._** Though if he was a military child he wouldn't have been there. So, his father was disciplined, intelligent and strict. His hands were trembling. He obviously wasn't nervous, didn't have any cardiac issues or high blood pressure so it must be abstinence. Nicotine abstinence isn't this strong and he doesn't really seem like a cigarette-smoker. It must be something stronger. Meth perhaps. This combined with the facts collected about his father, and a few more, led to the conclusion he was a the son of one of the world's drug magnats. But he wouldn't have been here if it wasn't known that, either his family is dead or that they were a big deal, or perhaps both. She raked her mind to find the answers of the last question. There were a few of the biggest names in the area that had been killed or captured lately. **_Daniels, McDavis, Sanders, that Italian guy- Ferrero and..._**  
"Hey, we didn't get on the right foot. I..um... sorry I attacked you. I'm..."  
"Bryce O'Jay Collins." the name shot out of her mouth faster than a bullet. The teen in front of her looked at her in disbelief as the hand he had been holding out for her fell.  
"How did you know?"  
"Well, I now know for sure."  
Needless to say, Bryce tried to become as close to her as he could just so that he could admire her intelligence from up close. And the other guy, Caleb, just tagged along for the heck of it. Daga had objected and fought against both at first but then she admited to herself that she quite liked having someone to talk to around and not just dry facts and information.  
They soon became a very popular trio known to the whole academy for always getting detention for doing strange things that disturb the piece of the academy.


	2. Academy(OPTIONAL)

At the Academy the rules were set straight and it was a well known fact among its inhabitants. One that no one liked though was that only a certain number of the proteges would get to stay in the program as the others would be sent back home if not as good enough as they are meant to be.  
So as the years passed the halls became emptier and emptier. Fail a class once, you'll leave with a warning, fail it twice, you'll leave with your bags.  
The first one to be sent home was one of the mob daughters. Apparently, overly-high self-esteem and rotten attitude are not enough to bring you to the finish line. Who knew? Her example was followed by more of the inhabitants in the giant building and eventually it grew emptier and scarier.  
Halfway through the contracted education many had signed for, our favorite trio prospered and shined at the tops of the rank lists. Of course, it was only natural that they had some struggles. For example, the grade struggle Caleb, nicknamed K, faced, but was shoved out of with Daga's help. Or the expelling warning she had for always being the one to start a fight, and usually, if no one was around to stop it, the one to finish it. Bryce, who they affectionately called Teddy, offered her to punch him every time she felt like beating the life out of someone. So, many bruises and punches later she had partially managed her anger.  
And while she was growing in any sense possible so were the feelings of another for her. The shy, intelligent boy she'd 'met' on the first day of Academy. He had admired her from afar for the whole of two years and even after their 'talk' after the accident with the coffee he still had those silly romantic fantasies that belong in 18th century's literature. Nate felt like a creep for always staring when he thought she wasn't looking but he could never muster the courage to talk to her. In fact, there were only two people who have, as the rest of the Academy knew her for her bad temper and her nasty left hook.  
He was growing up as well. He had built some muscle from the intense practice and training everyday and had grown up to the impressive 203cm (6'66?). He wasn't that small shy teenager he was before but a man who preffered to keep to himself. Nate wasn't afraid to start a fight though he preffered to finish it. He stood up for himself and didn't need someone to defend him in front of his crush anymore. All in all, he was an adult and had lasted to the end of the program.

2008(20)  
This was it. The day of the graduation. Training and preparing was finally over and it was time for the real deal.  
And how do you think our famous trio celebrated it? In the detention hall for the very last time. The 'PARTY' party, as they called themselves had thought it would be nice to come up with a giant and well-planned prank to pull on the whole school while the last examinations and tests were still in session. They had invaded the air venting system and done a few mischiefs. So with the strike of the clock at precisely three the whole school was covered with paint. Blue, green, some yellow, a little bit of red and pink and some purple here and there. The whole massive structe of it, the halls, classrooms and everyone who was unlucky enough to be inside at the time. Also, with the help of science, on every whiteboard and electronic table in the school were colorfully written the words 'School's out!'. They didn't seemed to forget to leave a 'safe room' for themselves but in the haze of it they couldn't arrive there on time.  
So here they were, laughing hysterically their clothes still covered in color as they had wiped some of the bright colors off. They had removed some of the paint with a few towels that were conveniently hidden in one of the cupboards. Who knew? Daga had decided to tie her hair up so that it didn't stick to her neck and back though it was useless.  
Still, they found a reason to laugh.  
"Did you see his face? I thought... I thought steam was gonna come out of his ears! Priceless!" Teddy choked out between laughs.  
"And the others? That Ferrero dude who's obsessed with his hair? He was gonna faint!" Caleb added.  
When the laugher died down to just Daga's light giggles one question popped into K's mind.  
"Do you think they'll send us back home? I mean we've never been exactly the goody-two shoes kids. And now after that stunt we pulled... Do you think they'll still want us to go on?"  
"Of course they'll want us!" Daga snorted and rolled her eyes "We're the most valuable assets in their whole program! They'll be fools if they send us back!" She stated confidently.  
"So, this was it? The whole fun is over and now its just work for ten years?" Bryce asked, trying his best not to sound sad.  
"Don't think about it like that. Think of it as being sent to punch aaaand being paid for it." The blonde man said, while laughing at his own joke.  
"I wonder if they'll hire more people." Daga wondered openly.  
"Why are you asking?" Teddy asked back.  
"Because when I was signing Director said I had to work with a team. And as much as I wouldn't like to admit it three is not enough to be a team so I'm assuming they'll hire at least two more."  
Their conversation was interrupted by the grand speakers.  
"Attention! To all students!" The voice of the Director boomed through the empty halls and classrooms. "Congratulations for making it till the end of the program! All classes and detentions are dismissed. Everyone who were accepted please make your way to the South Gate and wait for your individual transport. Take only items of first necessity and leave any excessive luggage at your dorms! Once more, congratulations to the ones who made it! Meet you at HQ no later than 10."  
So, they congratulated each other and unhurriedly started walking to their dorms. They had to separate at a certain moment for the girls' dorms and the boys' were split into two different wings of the building. This had caused one too many complaints but through the whole 4 years of training hadn't changed.  
None of them was in a hurry to get to the HQ knowing that once they were there they would become slaves of their contract.  
Daga wasted as much time as she possibly could. Merely wandering around the halls, checking on the rooms, passing and opening every single one there was until she finally reached her dorm. From there she took only her phone, for it had numbers she might need in the near future, and the necklace she remembered her father give her before he mysteriously disappeared. It was more valuable to her than anything else she owned.  
After saying goodbye to the room she'd barely seen for the past 4 years she left and with the same unhurried pace. Walking through the white halls and different wings to the South Gate felt like a routine to her.  
The South Gate was the meeting spot of the 'PARTY' Party. Every night after curfew, they met at midnight sharp. It wasn't anything big, they didn't plan on world domination. They just sat at the Gate, talked about the day that had passed, laughed together and occasionally had a few drinks they'd snuck out of the buffet.  
When she was finally at the Gate there was nobody else there. A helicopter was parked on the middle of the asphalt field waiting for her. Daga started straight to it and as she neared it the pilot sent her a curt nod and opened the door for her. She replied with the sane nod and climbed onto the air vehicle saying goodbye to the place shed called home for the past 10 years.  
~6 hours later~  
She finally arrived at the building that was supposed to be HQ. It was pretty much the same as the Academy only the colors were different. Instead of clear white the main corpus was inox iron and the details were shaped with cobalt blue. There wasn't this feeling of fun ad adventures anymore. Only work and war.  
She walked to the main corpus of the building and a pair of mechanical doors opened. Without a rush, since she was already half an hour late, she took a lollipop out of her jursey pocket and popped into her mouth. She read a sign over a hall 'Meeting Hall' and decided that it was her best shot. Slowly walking down the glowing grey and blue corridor. It had a high ceiling that had this dark blue shade she loved and glowing blue swirls that were carved into the walls. It looked fancy and expensive, not the combination you expect to meet at a military building.  
The 'Meeting Hall' also had the same pair of mechanical doors and a label above them. When the girl slipped through the doors nobody payed her any attention. She leaned on the column next to the door as she took in the scene. She saw her faithful army and an Asian guy she didn't know. **_Контрабандист ребенок._** ** _1_** And when she looked a little more to the left she saw something that seemed unlikely to happen from the beggining.  
"Its you again?" Daga exclaimed causing the team and the Director to turn and look at her.  
The guy that she had met the first day at the ER that seemed to have taken care of her and who had later spilled his coffee on her.  
She had to admit that from the last time she'd seen him he had developed well. He had built some muscle, grown about 10-15cm, now he looked more like a man.  
"You're late, Yuzhvin!" He stated coldly ignoring the comment that had brought their attention to her. Though it didn't have the effect he had intended it to have. Instead of apologizing and taking her place in the line she chuckled and looked straight back to the Director.  
"I'm afraid you're wrong, sir."  
Confused he replied the only way he found suitable.  
"How so?"  
"The queen, sir, is never late. Everybody else have just arrived early." she stated confidently stepping closer to the line but still looked at the poor boy with all the arrogance she had in her. Which was all lot.  
"So, as I was saying before interrupted..."  
"You're welcome, boys!"  
"...this week I'll let you rest. On Monday I want you fresh and ready for work. I've prepared a test mission for you and I'll advice you not to fail it. For now that's it." He gradually said starting on the way out of the door. The boys saluted though Daga stayed in a leisure pose looking at her clean and well-shaped nails.  
"Yuzhvin, I've realized you have no sense of discipline but at least show some respect."  
She snorted at that.  
"Showing respect to a man who paid for his tittle sounds like trying to find the end of π : pointless."  
She looked at him closely trying to find something she might use.  
Director Parker's uniform was freshly cleaned and pressed. Something he didn't do often. His black hair was slicked back perfectly and, most importantly, the ring on his right hand was missing. He was meeting someone behind his wife's back. The pants he was wearing weren't the usual American military uniform but something more casual and modern. So he was trying to impress someone younger than him.  
"Yuzhvin, I say if you say one more thing..."  
"Aren't you in a hurry, Director? That 'meeting' you have with your new 'assistant' must be important." She taunted all the while smirking devilishly. "I hope your wife doesn't mind. This girl could be your daughter. She's maybe an year or two older than we are. But I'm not gonna hold you back, you don't want to late." She tilted her head to he side as if to emphasize her question "Do you?"  
The Director had no words to say. She basically stripped him off his skin so that everything bellow was exposed to the outside. With no words, and dignity left, he stepped through the door, his personal guards following only a respectful distance away.  
After the automatic doors closed the room filled with laughter.  
"BUSTEED!" yelled K gleefully.  
During the conversation wih the Direcor the boys had a hard time controlling themselves.  
"Did you see his face?" Teddy chocked out through laughter. "He was like 'Oh, no! She caught me!' Priceless!"  
After the laughter died it was time for introductions. The Chinese boy stepped up first extending his hand towards Daga.  
"Hey, I'm..."  
"I know exactly who you are. Cheng Fa Gan, son of Cheng Fa Lee. Biggest mafia boss in Pekin." She interrupted. The boy, Gan, took an unconscious step back.  
"Who told you that?"  
"You just did." She smiled a one-sided develish grin ad they all chuckled at that.  
Then she looked at the boy who's face had bothered her since her arrival. He noticed her stare and stepped up towards her. He tried a small smile as if to shake his nervousness away.  
"Hey, look, I know we didn't get on the right foot but I wanted to apologize for... you know." She notices all the details about his behavior. His deep but soft tember, his shy deamenor. She noticed he was truly nervous about talking to her. She chuckled at the boy's, Johnathan (AKA Jace or Nate), discomfort.  
"Do you still remember that? It's fine I'm not mad, I was never actually mad. I just wanted to see how far it could go."  
"Wait!" Teddy interjected "So you started a fight and got 2 months of detention just to see 'how far it could go'? Really?" He exclaimed, to which she replied with the innocent:  
"Aha!"


	3. Graduation (KINDA OPTIONAL)

Life in HQ during the next week was going pretty much okay. It almost sounded like any other household.  
"Nate, have you seen my particle accelerator?"  
"How could I have seen it? You know I don't go in your lab, Daga."  
"Stop, yelling guys! Seriously! I'm trying to track NASA's radio frequency!"  
"Teddy, why the fuck would you wanna do that?"  
"Because, BLONDIE, I'm trying to do something productive instead of just trying to destroy the place with pranks and shit."  
"You've ruined my concentration! Thanks a lot, guys!"  
"Are you still into that yoga shit, Gan? Isn't that for chicks?"  
"It's not yoga, Blondie!"  
Almost.  
Everybody had already been signed off for weekly chores and were almost happy to have half a normal life again. Though the week they had to recover from the stress of Academy had almost passed and it was time for work again.  
~Sunday~  
The Meeting Hall. A room seemingly no different from any other in the gigantic building of HQ. Though, often looks deceive. Just as every other, it had inox grey walls with carved swirls of cobalt blue to give it the majestic smell of future. Just like every other, it was dimmly lit with the blue lighting coming from the suspended ceiling. Though unlike any other it had a oval-shaped floor-to-ceiling touch wall. On Sunday, 5th January at sharply 13:00, the wall came to life.  
On the huge piece of technology flashed images of victims, footages caught on security cameras, a few text files and more. The squad had been previously called at the Hall. It seemed strange to them to be pulled out of their activities by the synthetic female voice ordering them to 'Follow the lights'. At that time every other light in the building had slowly faded until the only ones led the way from the location of every member of the team straight to the Meeting Hall.  
The young soldiers definitely weren't expecting this. Maybe they had anticipated that the Director would come again explain his shit and all. But in a way they were relieved that it didn't happen, Dagmara the most.  
Their mission had included a few mysterious missing aristocratic ladies from the modern monarchies. England, Denmark, Belgium, Brutah and Liechtenstein. The case mainly took a day of preparation, for Daga had figured it out almost immediately and needed only a few more hours to clear out the details.  
It turned out being just an ambitious psycho who wanted to get married to a princess. How very disappointing. A week later the ladies extracted and put in the safety of their homes. Mild injuries, a few scratches and broken nails but nothing more. The man might have been mentally unstable but he knew how to treat royalty.  
This was how their first mission started and ended. That was the beggining of a different future.  
~2011(23)~  
The squad had established a way of living quicker than they'd thought. As previously said, chores had been distributed the first week of their life together. At first it had seemed completely impossible but after a few fights, some bruises and a whole lot of wasted bandage, things clicked to place just the way they should have. Now life in the HQ could be mostly compares to a college campus. Mostly.  
For the past three years the grop had more or less turned into a real team. They knew everything about each other, talked about anything with each other, did everything together and became the closest thing to family they'll ever experience.  
They needed to remember they weren't there to be a part of a chick-flick and such things as affection and friendly jokes were most times an obstacle when it came to the field. Still, some times having a good laugh at the end of the tiring day filled with stress, noise, and most of the times blood, was all you need. Saving people, being the nameless hero has never been an easy job. As missions, injuries and years passed they became a closed society of silent superheroes.  
They learned to appreciate every moment of piece and quite and to despise every individual task they had to complete. Just like the one Daga had to finish just a week before new year. The events that needed her attention were a few missing majors of the American Government. At least she thought so.  
~ New Orleans,Louisiana ~  
14th December 2011  
15:45  
The Director was finally having that meeting with the CIA operative, he'd promised him a while back. It wasn't much, just a friendly get-together with a cup of coffee, biscuits and everything you'd expect from two ladies gossiping about the neighbor's new wife.  
They were solely discussing the new development of The Board of National Security when the door of the Directors office opened slowly and there before than stood a young girl, no older than 25, but her youth was not what caught their attention. The girl was bathed in fresh blood and sweat from head to toe, dust and sand covering her hands and feet, and a furious look on her face. She looked straight at Director John Parker, the most American name in her opinion, forgetting the other man in the room.  
"Yuzhvin, aren't you supposed to be in Syria? What are you doing here looking like you came out of World War III?" he exclaimed dramatically as if afraid that she will stain his new white sofa.  
"Sorry to bother you, Director, but it seems to me that you've forgotten to mention a few details about my latest task." She tried to sound calm just in the sake of her own health though it made her look even more gravely and like the main character of Stephen King's Carrie. "You've missed out the part where there were children in this non-state property and how there were about... uhm, what was it? More than 2500 people held hostage by a terrorist group with twice as many gunsman." Her voice got louder and louder her face more like the one of a killer.  
He seemed unimpressed with her behavior but knew better than anyone not to anger her, otherwise she will have his head. Maybe that's half the reason why he secretly held his thumb on the panic button of the ring on his middle finger. Any time she lashed out he could just press it and his guards in the other room would rush in and save his life. He knew, though, that it didn't give him any actual escape. She was clever, more than he needed her to be, killed with grace, she was lethal.  
"I simply thought you'd figure it out."  
"Oh, you thought I'd figure it out, huh?" The girl's eyes flickered around the room as if looking at him one more time will make her explode , her head was nodding slowly, only emphasizing her anger. Then John noticed the little tremble of her left eye, an angry tick she had which meant he's already a dead man walking. "Well, I may have figured it out... if you... didn't hide... half the data and evidence... about the case." Her eyes suddenly shut, her thin eyebrows furrowed and she began talking slowly as if talking to an idiot though he knew that she was trying to calm her nerves before she killed him. "Also it would have been nice if you hadn't forgotten to warn the Government about our little party so I didn't have to be looked at as if I'm the criminal. The civil, of course, refused to give me a room in any of the local hotels, inns, villas so I had to start on my way home immediately after I gave up."  
"Yuzhvin, if you have nothing more to say than I'll have to ask you to leave."  
"So I guess those 2500 human lives are quite unimportant to you then." Her spiteful tone was scaring his life away but he refused to admit that he was afraid of a girl half his age and size.  
"Of course they do matter? " He exclaimed offendedly.  
"Really? Because you were ready to send me off without asking whether the mission was successful or not." And with this the girl covered in blood left the overly posh room and later the office building, leaving a tense silence and the smell of death behind.  
"What do you think I am? A monster?"he yelled after her.  
"You said it, not me."  
, who by far had only been a silent observer, finally found his voice and casually started a new conversation.  
"You know her?"  
~6 hours later~  
"So, where did that bastard send you?" Nate asked curiously.  
"Syria. 'An outsider organization is causing trouble.' Almost believed you." Dagmara was fuming about the almost-failure of her mission in Syria. "He just wanted to show off his power again. Does he not care about the lives he put at stake?" She huffed angrily as she removed her gear, placing it on the table in the Equipment room to be cleaned later.  
 ** _Все, что мне нужно, это теплый душ !_** she thought as she marched stiffly down the halls leaving bloody stains on the floor behind herself. At the time she didn't even notice but an hour later her OCD would be obsessing over the 'gigantic' bloody puddles on the floor.  
What intrigued her was the other man in the room with Parker. He had just as much confidence and arrogance in his code, told by his posture. Daga decided she didn't need to send her brain into an overdrive once more. It had been a long week, she needed the rest.  
It took her 40 minutes to scrub off the blood, grime and greese off her skin and another 20 to finally relax her aching muscles. It seemed that the stress and all the combat strategies washed off with the dirt in the water. Still, the image of the Director's sadistically satisfied smile nagged at her mind and drove her adrenaline up again. She needed an outlet for all the anger that had gathered up in her mind and she needed it soon.  
As soon as she left the bathroom she threw a sports bra with the project logo and bootie-shorts on and walked down the stairs to the Training Unit. Strange for many, she wasn't worried about the boys seeing her in training attire. To her nakedness has never been inappropriate and she has never understood the fuss about walking in your underwear in front of your teammates. They got used to it as well and eventually realized they didn't really mind.  
Hours passed of her beating that God-forsaken punching bag and letting her anger and stress out until one of her last and most powerful blows broke the chain holding the piece of training equipment up broke and it fell to the ground with a shakingly loud thud. Just then she realized how much emotion she had poured into that training dummy.  
Something about the arrogant way John Parker looked at her when she barged into his office had her nerves raging. Dagmara Yuzhvin had met hatred along every path she's walked in her life. She didn't mind people misjudging her, considering she was just another misfit and continuing with their life. But the way the Director has been throwing sand in her eyes ever since they first met drove her adrenaline up and she didn't exactly know why. The thing with her father was one side of the story but everything else he's ever done led her to believe there must be more.  
"Daga? What happened?" She knew the voice, she didn't need to turn to know. Soon after a hand took hers. "Is there anything broken? How are you? Daga?" Nate tried desperately to get her attention, but it was pointless. She continued staring at the punching bag wondering when exactly did she start letting people's hatred sway her.  
She silently followed him to the Infirmary as he held tightly onto her wrist never stopping his lecture on how her anger would kill her some day. And he didn't realize how exactly right he was. She sat silently on one of the beds in the static grey room and stared at the floor lost in her own logical and strictly set little world while he took care of her almost fractured knuckles and finally payed attention to the huge bloody gash on her calf. It was swollen and black and he hasn't noticed it the first time he saw her after the mission as her uniform was in the way.  
Nate stopped talking awhile after he realized he wasn't getting anything through that thick pretty head of hers. And he hasn't figured it out before but he definitely did when he saw her walking around bloody, dirty and drained: he needed to take care of her as she didn't consider her life important enough to keep it. He needed to, not only for her, but for himself too, if something happens to her he wouldn't be able to live with it.  
Touching her made his mind race with inappropriate thoughts and he almost lost it when she let a small simper run from her lips. He was wishing it wasn't just to fix her injuries but for the moment that would suffice.  
For years he had been stuck with the blinding fantasy of him and Dagmara together and for a while that's all it was - a fantasy. Though, when he finally left the Academy and arrived at the HQ he was enormously surprised that he met her there. Thinking about it later he figured he shouldn't have been that surprised, after all, according to him, she was good at everything she did.  
Stilinski thought that maybe now that they had developed some kind of a bond he would have maybe the slightest chance of making her fall for him. Even though, every time he tried to flirt with her or at least be nice, her answer to his courage was either a nod or the dry 'Thank you!'.  
He still hasn't lost hope but he didn't know how much longer it could last. 7 and a half years were a lot more than a crush lasts and he was desperate to either meet some reply or get rid of the mania he has developed. The worst part of it all was that she was completely oblivious to everything concerning human relations. It's not like she had rejected him or was too shy to admit that she reciprocates his feelings. Completely the opposite. For God's sake, she walked around almost naked while she lived with four men.  
So, there they were. The both of them sitting in the infirmary, minding their own business while unconsciously staring at each other.


	4. Frustration (OPTIONAL IF YOURE CLEVER)

~2011-2012~  
New York, NY  
31st December - 1st January  
"...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!"  
Not even a second later the lights went out and there were screams all around.  
There had been a rumour that in Hotel Le Grand all of the world's greatnesses will be celebrating New Year 2012. It turned out almost true. American political figures filled the majestic building accompanied by their families.  
Saving the specifications, our favorite heroes had to save the day. This one was mostly like the their test mission. Someone had decided they had some pretensions about the way the Government did their job, it wasn't much of a philosophy, really. Simple extraction and elimination. But after that the team needed a serious vacation.  
Unfortunately, the Director, just like every other time had declines their plea. It was all work and no more.  
That was, again, reminded to them when a phone call on Daga's phone sounded around the kitchen.  
~2012~  
17th January  
P"D" Head Quarters  
The ringing of a phone mixed in with the sizzling of frying bacon and eggs and the sounds of the coffee machine.  
"Yuzhvin"  
"Hello, . We've met before. You probably don't remember me though."  
"What can I do for you?" the pieces started turning in her head as she tried to remember who might it be. She ran over everyone who she has ever met and concide the short introduction. And then it clicked.  
"I'm the one who..."  
"...saw me all bloody and dirty in Director Parker's office in New Orleans. Yes, I remember." she answered swiftly without waiting for him to finish.  
"You really are exceptional, Ms. Yuzhvin. I'm calling to ask you for a favour."  
"A favour? You barely know me." She stated never taking her eyes off the pan full morning goods.  
"Director Parker told me about your exeptional success all around the world. And I have a job for you and your team."  
"Where and how much?" she demanded strictly finally taking the bakon out of the pan.  
"You're straightforward, Miss. I like that..."  
"Where and how much?" She asked second time readying herself to hang up if he didn't cut his crap.  
"I'd like to meet you in person to talk about everything else. I hope you have a descrecity policy." he mumbled as if trying to hide from someone around him. "I can assure you that I don't mean any harm and..."  
"I know you wouldn't dare pull anything on me. Where do you want us to meet? You got anything I mind?"  
Just then Kyle walked into the kitchen, obviously he had just woken up. He wondered as to who would call this early in the morning. He caught her attention somehow and gestured to the phone mouthing 'Who is it?'. Daga's response was a dismissive nod and a 'I'll tell you later'  
"How about at 4:30 today. At this address. Have you got something to write on?"  
"Don't worry, I'll remember it."  
He dictated the address and soon after the phone call ended. The whole team had gathered on the dining table with either a cup of coffee or a phone in hand. Bryce left his phone to stand up and help her serve breakfast.  
"So who was it?" Gan asked in his usual soft and silent tone.  
"Someone called ' '. He was there when I came from Syria and went to (fix it) with Parker. He thought that what he saw and what Parkers told him was enough to have him give us a job." Daga stated half heartedly pouring herself some orange juice. "He wants to meet me today to talk about it."  
"Mara, how are you so sure its not one of Parker's douchebags who just wants to trick you and than have a laugh out of it? I don't think you should go." Cai protested, looking at her disbelievingly, wondering how she'd fell for such a petty trap. What he didn't know was that she had considered every possible outcome and event for the past fee hours and there was still nothing to pull her out of it.  
"Don't worry about me." She dismissed taking a sip of her juice. "Worry about yourself. Parker was furious about something last time I checked. And I won't be here to save you the lecture. Good luck." With that Dagmara stood up from the dining table and left to get ready.  
Not even an hour later, she was ready to go. She was wearing a formal black jumpsuit that was tight on her curves but gave off an elegant aura. She threw a white formal jacket over to match the heels she wore. And finished with a white clutch purse where she held a glock, a phone, a credit card and her car-keys. With the last check ups she left to the elevator that she rode to the underground parking lot. There Daga found her black and shiny Challenger and drove off to New Orleans.  
~21/2 hours later~  
The address of the meeting spot turned out to be a bar. A place you wouldn't expect to see a young lady in a very formal and elegant attire. had even stated the place of the booth he would be waiting at, and as she wound her way there, she observed the atmosphere. Old drunks, young and not that young douchebags and a few hookers were the inhabitants of the bar at the moment.  
 ** _Я не сливаться с ситуацией!_** she thought trying to hold back her smirk. As she found the booth at the corner of the room the girl found a man that looked familiar, sitting in it. He seemed to have felt her gaze and glanced up to her. The guy seemed to be out of place as well as he was wearing a formal suite and a crisp white shirt with two buttons undone.  
The man in the booth, who she assumed was , stood up to shake her hand offering a dry smile  
" , I was worried you might not come. I'm glad you did though." His eyes seemed to rake over her body, but she didn't seem to notice, otherwise his face would have looked like a train wreck. "If I may add, you look stunning."  
He offered his hand for her to shake but as she looked down from his face to his hand, Daga fought the urge to show the most disgusted face he's ever seen. Instead she pulled her hand away to cup it in her other, frowned a bit and replied with a plastic.  
"Yes, of course."  
The man led her to the booth and after a waitress came to take their order it was time for business.  
"So, why here?" Dagmara asked almost out of nowhere.  
"A friend of mine owns the place and I decided it was a good idea."  
"And why now?"  
"Why not meet for lunch?"  
"Why me?"  
"I simply found you interesting."  
"You seem to have a the right answers."  
"And you- all the right questions."  
They looked at each other and shared a chuckle.  
"So, tell me , what's the job we discussed on the phone." She sipped on her ice tea as she observed invisibly for any unusual reaction. "What's so important that you can't trust a team of your CIA agents or mercenaries?" He, only slightly, almost invisibly, chocked on his beer at the mention of mercenaries, and looked her straight in the eye.  
"The job is about someone very important to me. I want you to escort one of my best technical specialists to a place deep in Europe to retrieve a very important item. You escort my specialist there and bring her back safe and sound." He finished with a satisfied almoat-grin.  
But what Dagmara heard didn't sit quite well with her.  
"So, as far as I understand, you need a bodyguard. And this is why you're hiring a high qualified team of NATO agents?" She asked trying to get him to feel even a little self-conscious. He only smiled as a response and gave a confident "Yup!".  
"You know this won't be cheap for you, don't you?"  
"I've worked with guns for hire before I know what the price..."  
"Three."  
"What, three...?"  
"Each."  
"...How many are you? Five?"  
"Mhm!"  
"You must be joking."  
"Am I laughing? Mr Church, if your technical specialist is so important to you that you need a specialized team to keep her safe, than you've got to sacrifice your budget."  
"Isn't there any..."  
"Nope, that's it. No other way."  
"...okay, fine... So, now that this is done I'd like to give you some more information..."  
"Not needed. I only need the time and the meeting spot."  
"This bar, in a month. 20th February. Around 18:00."  
"It was a pleasure working with you, ." And she stood up, and walked all the way out of the bar, swinging her hips with confidence. The men in that bar had never seen one like that before and they sure never saw her again.


	5. Meet you there

At the mean time, the Russian was stationed at the spot they had been told and were waiting for the CIA Technical Specialist to arrive at the spot. What she didn't expect was the exesive man she was leading.  
Dagmara rose from where she had sat on a wooden chair outside the bar as two bikers sped her way. The two of them took off their helmets, one turned out to be a small Asian woman in her mid-thirties and the other - a suspicious old man. The asian woman was leading him to the spot with the confidence of the world.  
"Strange! I'm guessing you are the technical specialist told me about. Apparently, he forgot to mention your… friend." Daga looked at the man with distrust showing deep into her mismatched eyes.  
"Oh, there's more. They're my ride there, I need them." The small woman replied dryly addressing the group of people, Daga was yet to meet.  
"Is that necessary? We've got a plane, the location of the very mysterious item you have to retrieve and you've got us, just in case. I don't think this many people need to be engaged in something as simple as an extraction and retrieval." She demanded, never sparing the man a glance.  
"Hey, listen up, little girl. I've got a debt to pay, and I don't like it either that I'd have to work with a bunch of children, but I'll deal with it and come back as soon as possible." The man with graying hair, mustache and a whole lot of wrinkles stepped in front of the technical specialist and spoke up with his rumbling voice. Then he started mumbling under his breath. "Church really thinks I'm gonna be a babysitter."  
The Russian girl decided it was better to ignore the fact that the man had just insulted her in order to prevent the situation from getting any more awkward.  
"Maggie Chan."  
"Dagmara Yuzhvin."  
"You're Russian?"  
"And you're Chinese, are we done with the introductions yet?" The small woman nodded and looked back to the man who had spoke up.  
"When are we leaving, Barney?"  
"Tomorrow, at five."  
"Where?" Daga interrupted.  
He gave her the location and turned on his heel as if in a hurry to put an end to the small meeting.  
Maggie turned to the Russian soldier and looked up to her as she was a head taller.  
"Don't mind him, he's just grumpy."  
05:00  
New Orleans, Military Magazine  
The teams had gathered into the warehouse where they were met by an old CL-215 "Scooper". The old guns climbed onto the plane without hesitation and Caleb, Bryce, Lee and Johnathan followed, but Daga stayed back.  
"Are you coming, kid?" The British guy, Lee, beckoned, waiting at the door.  
She adjusted the strap of her leather bag with items of first necessity (a spare outfit, medicine, mostly weapons), and reluctantly climbed the steps and walked into the plane. She looked around and left the bag on the bench next to where Bryce was sitting.  
"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, CL-215, these things are ancient. And it's been in ...how many? 26 accidents, 21 out of them were fatal." She dictated, hoping someone had heard her. Mostly they did, leading to a round of chuckles around the plane. "We could always go to HQ take ours and..."  
"Sit down and shut up, kid!" Barney yelled from the cockpit.  
Dagmara wasn't happy with the way he treated and felt like being childish anyway. So she made a face as if imitating him and sent another wace of laughter through the plane.  
Caleb pulled her to sit down next to him and she tiredly laid her head on his shoulder. The girl felt almost idiotic for following Barney's orders, and she deffinetely didn't like being treated like a child. Also, she sensed the slightly-sexist tendencies of that old man, but realized that it was a lost cause, trying to change his mind.

As soon as they arrived in the Albanian deserted grounds, both teams started their preparations and not minutes later they landed and climbed off the plane.  
Then started the long walk up the hill.  
"K, Bryce!" Dagmara called. "I want a complete image of the perimeter. Relief, atmospheric pressure, persipitation level. Everything. Don't spare the details. Even if a bird lands on a branch I want to know. Report once you reach the top. Go!" Instructions were simple climb up, report, watch, leave.  
Both men nodded and Bryce ran quickly, slightly nudging his comrade in the shoulder as a sign of challenge, leaving the others behind.  
"Race you there, moron!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran up the steep hill.  
"You're already losing, assface!" Cai replied all the while, trying to shorten the distance between the two of them.  
"Brake a leg!" Their very own martial arts specialist, Gan, shouted at them, the answer of which was a pair of distant 'Thanks!'.  
The team of Descendants laughed at these boys' childishness, continuing their way up the forest hill in a quick pace.  
"Billy the Kid, go with them." Barney instructed their youngest member.  
"Yes, sir."  
The boy ran excitedly behind the Cai and Bryce, who were already out of seeing distance.  
"Remember the times when we could do that?"  
Daga tried to disregard the conversation of the mercenaries behind them, but heard the lowly grumbled "Look down. What do you see? Short legs." and couldn't help but chuckle.  
She looked over her shoulder to see if they were gaining on her but found them still at the bottom of the hill, with Maggie just a few steps behind her, and Nate and Gan keeping her back. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and turn on her heel to stare at them indifferently.  
"Are you coming or not? Because we could easily take Maggie to the plane wreck, where she'll take her...whatever it is while you're waiting at the..."  
"Give up, trying to get rid of us, little girl." Barney shouted back stopping for just a second to take a breath.  
"Let's go, boys! It's not far from here."  
The Descendants continued in their youthful pace while the Expendables trailed behind them.

The ladies reached the plane wreckage first, and were met by a pack of wolves fiesting over a dead pilot. Dagmara took her automatic Glock 18 out of the holster on her thigh and shot three times in the air to scare off the animals.  
"That will keep them away." She stated under her breath as she shoved the weapon back into it's righteous place. The Expendables finally caught up to them, panting and complaining, remembering their lives as young men.  
"Maggie, you can work from here, yes?"  
"Yeah, but I might need some help."  
Before Daga could offer her assistance Barney had already walked into the plane and led his men with him, Maggie followed silently without much thought. This guy was sure to make her shake with anger, and for no particular reason.  
Reluctantly, the Russian girl took her M134D Gatling machine gun off her holster on her back and took defense position in front of the door, while the rest of the gunsman around split to take positions around the wreckage. The girl was fuming, her left eye was trembling and her hands were shaking. This guy wasn't a charmer, and she didn't want him to be, but we're talking about simple common sense. She hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment from a man who didn't even know her.  
"Don't take him seriously. He just thinks you're a little too young to be on the field. And he's not exceptionally glad to see women on the field." whispered the Brit next to her.  
"That doesn't give him a permission to act like an asshole." She said maybe a notch too loud. From the inside of the plane the Expendaples leader shouted with strain.  
"I heard that, little girl!"  
"I'm glad you did, old man!"  
Dagmara completely turned off the sounds of everything around her and concentrated solely on the thought of leaving soon.  
"Daga! Dagmara! Are you okay? Daga?"  
She was completely oblivious to the world around her and missed the words her dear Johnathan spilled as they left the wreckage. Her mind became blurry and her eyelids were dropping.  
"Daga!"  
She blinked twice and shook her head slightly.  
"Yes, what is it?"she answered clamly.  
"Are you...okay?" Gan wondered out loud, throwing her a glance of worry.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" her teammates treatment confused her.  
"Because I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. What's wrong?" Johnathan placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, but before he could so much as touch her, she wrinkled her freckled face and side stepped him.  
"I'm fine, Nate. Let's go, get this over with." said Daga in her calm tone as she proceeded down the hill, all the while trying to take the walkie-talkie out of one of the many pockets of her baggy khaki pants.  
"Bryce, Caleb, we're leaving."  
"Billy, we're leaving."  
The commands left their mouths completely synchronized, as the leaders of the troups looked at each other. Neither received a response, though.  
At the end of the road, near where Barney had stationed the plane, the fog was rising. The teams were met by a terrifying view.  
Billy the Kid, beaten half to death, captured by the Russians with the head of the band standing proudly up front. The man seemed scarily familiar to the girl.  
The man wanted the box and in return he will release the Kid. The whole situation was incredibly unstabilizing for Daga. She could swear she knew that man, and that she didn't remember him with good.  
Lee threw the box defiantly at Villain's feet which apparently he saw as an act of disrespect. Go figure. The Russian turned to the only one there who understood his language and shouted out to her.  
"Pick it up and bring it to me, girl." Daga hesitated, getting too close to this guy seemed more of a danger than she was used to. But if she wanted the Kid to live she had to swallow her pride and give him the damn box.  
"Don't do it!" called Billy and that earned him a kick in the stomach.  
Her black-gloved hand gathered the item off the ground and she slowly started her way to the man. A few steps away she stopped and extended her arm, offering it to him.  
"Kneel!"he sneered.  
"I don't kneel before anyone."she hissed through her teeth.  
"KNEEL!" two of his men grabbed Daga by the shoulders and tried to shove her down, but she struggled. The men kicked the pressure points at the back of her calves making her go down with a yelp of surprise and a level of bearable pain. As a completion to the humiliation she was forced through, her hairband gave out and platinium-blond hair fell out of it's bun and spilled around her shoulders to the bottom of her back. That way she felt twice as vulnerable.  
"I like people like you. Fighters. But even fighters have to learn respect. And I thought you've been taught well enough by your daddy." Her neck straightened up to look at his face with fury. Something about this man made her feel like a monster and at the moment she didn't try to shove it down. "Your brain is a ticking bomb, dear girl. Know that I can make it explode." The statement shocked her. How the Hell did he know? Not even her team knew? Her mind raced with all the possible ways to hurt him but for the time being the only possible one was to spit in his face. And that is exactly what she did.  
Villain was furious. He wiped the saliva off his face after which he gave her a nice powerful kick in the temple and another in the ribs once she'd fallen. She saw the dark spots marking her vision and unfortunately the shockwaves running through her being weren't enough to deafen the nerve endings in her scalp and ears.  
The Russian pulled her up by her hair and hissed in her ear, though loud enough to be heard by everyone.  
 **"Семья будет в ближайшее время собираются, дочь !** **1** **"** he laughed manically as he left the ground with his people on his helicopters.  
Just as the helicopter took off Caleb and Bryce appeared from behind the hill bruised, bloodied and panting. They both looked genuinely confused when they found Dagmara Yuzhvin, their brave and honest leader, on the ground, with Johnatan Stilinski, their very own nurse, kneeling right next to her and Billy the Kid, a soon-to-be-friend, beaten to a pulp laying on the ground as well.  
"What the Hell happened to you?" Caleb shot without much thought towards Daga, just as a thin wire of blood leaked from her parted lips.  
"I could ask you the same thing." She replied trying to stand on her feet, but failing.  
"We were attacked. Obviously, there had been two squads, ot maybe even three, cause Billy wasnt with us when they attacked."  
As Dagmara was struggling to stand straight a hand caught her shoulder from behind and stabilized her. She looked back and saw the stern face of the old man she though she would have to kill soon.  
"You're brave, kid, I give you that. Very stupid, but brave." He smiled only slightly as the arms of another wrapped around her and took her to sefety, close to his chest.  
"Daga, what were you thinking? This guy's obviously lost it. He could have killed you on the spot!" Nate sounded more worried than he ever had. He covered her head with his as if to keep her closer. He stepped back just a notch, and lifted her chin to look at her face. He noticed a thin, bleeding cut on the side of her face and immediately offered his help. She sent him away, though, with the argument:  
"I've been worse, don't worry about me. Go help " but as she raked her dizzy mind for the name of the young soldier she realized everything was way too blurry. "whatever his name was."  
Jonathan left her reluctantly to go help the Kid and not long after they were back on the plane. Dagmara was still dizzy and needed some rest even though she would never admit it. Nate had let her use him as a human pillow and truth is he didn't mind at all. She had layed her head on his lap, looking straight at him while he thought about touching her platinum locks. Every second he asked himself whether it would be fine to do so but still ran away from the thought, afraid she would shy away from his affection.  
The closeness between the two didn't go unnoticed to either of the teams. The Expendables, at least the ones who were bored enough to care, were wondering whether or not these two were a couple, most of them already considered them as one.  
Johnatan never took his eyes off her, not since he took care of Billy's, Caleb's and Bryce's wounds and injuries. He looked at her with lazy, sleepy eyes and calmness. Just as Daga's eyes drooped, as her energy was drained, he chuckled soundlessly at her adorable behavior.  
"Sweet, little doll, your pride is gonna kill you some day..."


	6. Reunion

The teams found an old abandoned military base formed far outside of any civilization. That did the job for them, so long as there was a roof above their heads.  
Bloody, wounded, drained. That's what they felt like at the end of the day when they had found the abandoned building that they had chosen to use as shelter for the night. It seemed to be a bar that looked okay to stay in and took their luggage there. It wasn't much of a luggage, though, it was mostly ammo, weapons, clean clothes, in Nate's case, medical equipment of first necessity, and things of that sort.  
Once they had settled down they had started the small talk marathon. But Daga couldn't even pretend she's listening, as she was reconsidering her options though she never once stopped pacing the room in perfect, as if programmed circles. Her mind was still racing with what that man had said. Villain had either figured her out in no time, or knew somehow about her secret.  
Daga felt like she needed to take a walk and that left her all alone in the old Russian ghost town. The girl didn't mind at all while Johnathan wasn't very happy about the way she'd left without saying a word. He had the assumption that she might have a concussion, and that she was unstable but he let her go, because he knew something was wrong. He knew the feeling of suspicion in her, he knew she needed to think.  
Dagmara left without so much as a word to the teams and with a matchbox and a pack of cigarettes in hand. She walked around the empty streets inhaling and exhaling the poisonous fumes. What Villain had said still nagged at her, made her feel stupid for not remembering, made her sick in general. She wasn't sure if it was the trauma in her head or maybe something else but when she started forming the assumption that he might be her father for real.  
Meanwhile, in the old building the teams had used as their makeshift base a phone rang, startling half the inhabitants of the old bar. Jace followed the sound to Dagmara's bag and took it out.  
Private number. He picked up and waited for the one in the other side to talk first. And he did.  
"Hello, Ms. Yuzhvin!" an old man, around fifty, answered the call. "I've been calling you but you for a few hours. You've missed your appointment twice this week. I'm afraid that it will have a terrible effect on your physique."  
 ** _What the fuck? Appointment? What is he talking about?_**  
"I'll have to ask you for the reason for your absence, Miss, you know this could put an end to your life."  
He was stunned. No words were leaving his lips neither were they wandering his mind. The old man on the other side of the phone had called the name of his love once or twice before assuming that the phone call has ended and hanging up.  
The teams had seized their conversations seeing the boy's wide eyes and slack jaw. His own teammates were wondering what had happened to get him to the state of complete shock.  
"Jace? Jace? What the hell, man?" Someone yelled from behind him, but that was the last thing he could care about. He let the device fall from his hand and hit the ground as he ran across the room and out of it and spent the next hour trying to find hid girl.  
He finally noticed a shimmering blonde ponytail move somewhere arond a light post. He let the fresh air run around his body as he cleared his brain of anything. Anything but the girl in front of him. He was tired of always trying, making small advances on her, sparing her innocence, hoping that she will eventually grow out of that phase of ignorance. And now, she was hiding something from him. Something big.  
He wanted to trust this girl, he wanted to be sure that she confided in him with her life, just the way he did with his. Unfortunately, it wasn't her ignorance of relationships and emotions he was fighting with, it was her belief that no one could have feelings for her, that was in his way. No matter how hard he tried, Johnathan didn't seem to have melted the Ice Queen's heart, not even a little. For the time being, he decided to forget about the disease thing and finally confess to her. **_Tonight_** he thought **_I will confess to her what I've felt for as long as I've known her. And we'll see what happens._**  
As he left the state of trance he had been in he found her in sports bra and black boxers or bootie shorts.  
She had shed her gear, her heavy coat and the bulletproof pants that always hung low on her hips. Jace felt something stir in him as he saw her parted legs, her nearly bare back muscles flexing, and her liquid silver hair spilled all around the place, reaching bellow her waist. Oh, how many times he has dreamed about running a hand through this silky silver waterfall.  
"Hey, Daga. Can I talk to you about something?" He hoarsed, trying to find his voice.  
"I'm listening." The ever straightforward, stern, emotionless tone answered, her eyes not even glancing at him. This time it wasn't enough though, he wanted to talk to the real Dagmara he's seen in Academy, who smiled, had a heart of gold for those she cared about and was ready to run through Hell to save a life.  
"I'm serious, Daga."  
"Am I laughing?"  
"Dagmara, can you look at me for a second while I'm trying to tell you something important?" The anger and rejection in his voice were evident from a mile away. He stepped close front porch of an old building she was sitting at for an unknown reason, even for himself.  
"What could be so important..." Just as she turned her body around and stood from the chair, a pair of warm, chapped lips crashed on hers.  
Shocker! The girl didn't know what to think or, for the first time in forever, feel while her little soldier was drowning in her completely. One of his hands took the back of her neck and gently pushed her closer while the other was combing gently through her silver locks, just as he'd dreamed of doing once upon a time. The boy was waiting to witness a reaction of discomfort, disapproval or rejection, even though he was melted into the act. Nothing followed. Nothing. She just stood there. It confused him deeply.  
Kyle pulled back as if unsure whether she was still there or not. He looked at her for real. Daga's eyes opened and looked into his. The poor boy was expecting everything: anger, sadness, surprise, everything, even a small part of him was hoping to see the answer to all his prayers. Nothing.  
And that got his adrenaline flowing. **_Of course! How could I even hope she would change? The naive idiot I am!_**  
He took his hands from her hair and stepped back a respectful distance away.  
"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. How can you not understand simple human things? Like the way half the Academy wanted to get in your pants, or that Caleb's had a crush on you all through Academy. Why can't you see things like that? Are you some kind of a robot. Or more like you don't want to, you don't care enough to understand. If you keep bottling everything up you'll explode soon and then I'll be the first one you ask for help. But, you know what, I won't be there because I'm sick of you always..."  
And he was interrupted by the sweet, plump, soft lips smashing against his once more. This time he didn't think twice, he grabbed her thighs and held her close to his waist and squashed her with the wall of building. Her arms wrapped around his neck for balance and some more closeness. The kiss excited the both of them making them forget about the rough day they had. She was obviously inexperienced but was learning quickly, and that made Kyle want her more. He wanted to teach her everything.  
He kicked the door of the buildngs open and blindly carried her to an old and tattered couch. He laid her gently there sliding above her. Their clothes flew away faster than time, but not before he removed the hairband from her hair. He wanted to feel this treasure in his hands now that he had the chance to.  
* **TO BE CONTINUED***


	7. Bloodstream (WARNING)

***WARNING: STEAMY CONTENT AHEAD!***  
He made sure he didn't leave a place untouched: her shoulders, stomach, neck, all the way from her ankles to her hips, all the while never breaking the passionate dance of their lips. And then she bit him. Her teeth dove gently into his tongue and he couldn't help but groan. She did looked like the type to bite, for sure.  
Almost unconsciously, Mara wrapped her long legs around his torso swiftly tugging him towards her nether region, earning deep moans from the both of them. She held him closer than anyone ever has, and it felt adorable, in a way. Then he put two and two together: he's never seen her with a guy before, never with a girl either, not even Caleb has gained more than a hug from her, and she seemed to be almost oblivious to the world of love.  
He pulled back and looked deeper into her mismatched eyes with adoration and a slight smile.  
"Mara? Am I your first?"  
At first the question baffled her. First what? Then the pieces clicked together and the answer spilled from her lips automatically.  
"Is that a bad thing?" she whispered.  
The boy smiled so wide it stretched his cheeks to impossible angles.  
"God damn the father who made you, Daga. I love you!" he whispered back and lost himself in her lips again.  
He peppered kisses all over her exposed skin and finally decided to make the next step. In his mind he made a note to be tender with her, it was her first time. He slid the straps of her black bra down her shoulders and kissed the red lines that had formed into her skin, meaning she had worn it much too tight. **_Takes a lot to hold this pair up!_** he thought, massaging slowly the irritated skin with his lips. He looked up to meet her eyes and found that she was examining him intensely.  
"May I?"  
"Go ahead."  
Her chest rose so that her back was barely touching the mattress, and allowed the man to take the garment off. And there sat two of the objects of his wildest dreams.  
Pale, slightly, cutely freckled, full, soft to the touch, and not even in the least bit floppy. Instead of trying to contain himself he jumped on the two pieces of jewelry in front of him, marveling at the beauty of the sounds his strong girl made. His tongue had grown a mind on its own as it abused the beads on top of her soft mounds. Her fingers were somewhere in his hair, lost and not found, pulling him gently closer to her exposed sensitivity. She desperately ground her thighths against his stomach trying to get something out of it.  
Unknowingly to Daga, his fingers had slipped off the small, black, tight panties she was wearing and soon one of his digits was at the pearl of her core. Pinching, pulling, stroking. And then his tongue...  
The Russian girl couldn't even care to stop herself as she let out a loud "Да1!" She tried holding his head where it was, without hurting him or making him feel uncomfortable, but then again to her it seemed there was little he was uncomfortable with.  
All too soon he pulled back and rose just a tad bit from the couch to look at her. Glistening with sweat, panting and completely naked, Dagmara laid there in all of her beauty, her mismatched eyes glowing with anticipation for something she'd never done before. Her almost liquid silver locks spilled everywhere, on the pillow, over the side of the couch, on her chest.  
"Are you sure, Daga? If you're uncomfortable or..."  
"Just take it slow. Please?"  
Her plea almost melted his heart. He couldn't help it when he slid back on top of her, and touched every part of her with his eager hands, and then kissed her deeply. He took the time to take his boxer briefs off thinking ' ** _I've waited for so long, why rush it now?'_**. Even though, it hurt down there, he could wait for her some more. He'd wait forever if he had to.  
Nate finally reached the point when they connect. He slid slowly, gently into her hot, warm, waiting core, feeling the way he stretched her. It was his first time with a virgin, so in a way he was virgin too. The tightness of her sent his body into overdrive, both letting out pleasured grunts.  
Daga wanted to feel everything closely, she slid her arm further around his neck and pulled his torso towards hers. She felt his heartbeat racing and felt hers synch to it. One of his hands was at her small waist, the other lost in her hair. Nate felt his heartbeat exelerate every time he touched that hair. It wasn't like the hair of any other girl he's had, and he couldn't exactly figure out why.  
He pulled out almost completely then slid back in almost reaching her hymen. Both let out their sounds of pleasure, mixing them in a simphony of love. The third thrust he gave broke the membrain of her purity and shoved deep into her. It was obvious to him that her virgin body had never been touched at all by the way even her moans sounded pure and the way her body reacted.  
He slid his member out once more and this time thrust in deeper then the ones before. Nate felt overwhelmed by the sensation of her tight womb squeezing his manhood in its warmth. How could really an earthy Angel like her be left untouched by that moment, he didn't know. His thrusts never stopped or lost rhythm.  
Were this any of his previous girlfriends he would have sped up, finished quickly. But Dagmara was obviously a creation of love and that was what she was supposed to fell all over. He wanted to keep this moment in his mind forever, he wanted the night itself to last forever, and in the sultry, dark and heated atmosphere it seemed almost possible.  
He took his time, never rushing anything, while looking up at her and lazily laying soft quick kisses to her swollen lips and she responded with the same. Her strong arms wrapped around his back and hold onto him for support as if he was the last bit of her sanity.  
He caressed every part of her he could get his hands on. Her soft freckled breasts, thights, her generous bottom, which he also had noticed some time back had freckles scattered around. And as they were connecting in their slow pace, Nate noticed a strange pulsing, scratching on his back, but the very moment Daga's hips rose higher and her inner lips contracted, he forgot about it. She was coming close to her end, her soft whimpers turning into whole another level of **_adorability_** as she moaned into his lips.  
He parted their lips and slightly opened his green eyes to gaze at hers. They opened as well, just like every other time stealing his breath. He pushed his for head on hers, only eyelashes distance away from her heated skin. The pleasure of an orgasm was obviously a whole new thrill to her and she had no idea how to think of it.  
"Ahhh, Nateee..."  
"I know." He grunted in response taking her thights in his hands and spreading them just a little wider, rising them just a little higher.  
Her chest was raised to meet his, and her sensitive nipples rubbed against his. Then all of a sudden he flipped them around. She sat on his hips with his iron member still into her, confused and unsure.  
"Finish this, love. Do it for me."  
"Kyle, I'm not sure I..."  
"Hey, don't worry, it's fine. I'll help you."  
Their soft whispers and deep breathing filled the room that seemed to have dissapered around them. The boy put a hand on the small of her back, feeling her muscles flex from the gesture, revving his engine once more, and pulled her down into a sensual kiss. He put his other hand on her Godly sculpted bottom and squeezed slightly then slid to her waist to help her move. In an instant the girl's lips parted from his as she let a lewd moan spill from them.  
This new position was giving her everything. There was a spot deep within her body that was perfectly hit from the way their bodies were tangled. Nate's hand guided her as she bounced once more, testing the waters. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tightly, marveling at the sensations her lover was giving her.  
A few more bounces up and down and she was over the edge her shoulders and back heaving. Nate, feeling completely overwhelmed by her squeezing his generous length also shot his load and finished in her.  
Both panting, heaving, trembling from the events of the night had finally come to notice the lazy light streaming through the cracks in the curtains. Daga slid Nate's member out of herself and immediately felt empty. She couldn't stay in the position she was anymore and she slumped off his chest and into his arms. He pulled her closer to him than he's held anyone before, as she snuggled her head into his neck, tickling him with her hair. He found the gesture adorable just like her whole being.  
As ridiculous as it sounded, yes, a certified coldblooded killer could look adorable. After all, that was her job, not her personality. The boy was well aware that she could snap his neck in pieces in record time, but he felt no threat for his life or health. She was an overgrown doll in his opinion, from her looks, to her manners when it came to being formal. Her whole existence was a miracle to him as her love was his life mission.  
"Nate?" She whispered, pulling back from his neck to look into his eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"What we just did..."  
"Sex, Daga. Its called having sex. But I prefer making love."  
"I know what it's called, asshole!" She huffed angrily, and pouted her lower lip like a baby as he chuckled." It was wrong, wasn't it?" Immediatelly he stopped his giggling, his smile dying quickly. He rose above her again and layed her on her back, so that he could look into her eyes deeply.  
"Did it feel wrong to you?"  
"No, but...I don't know, we work together, was it inappropriate for us to do that."  
"Why would it be? We're a small family, you, me, Bryce, Gan and Caleb. It's not wrong, not at all... " His heart was breaking knowing what probably followed after this. "But if you feel like this is not what you want... we'll just both go on like nothing ever happened and the guys don't need to know... I can just leave now and..."  
Daga found a way to stop him from rambling pointlessly by pulling him down for a kiss. As he pulled back some time later he gazed at every part of her face separately.  
"That's the best way to tell me to shut up." his voice was scratchy and sleepy as a small smile pulled his lips.  
"It doesn't feel wrong, Nate, but...if we want this, whatever it is, to last you've got to help me. I can't deal on my own, I'm completely new to this and..."  
"And that's why I'm here. I'll be there with you through everything, don't worry." He layed down next to her again, as he pressed her close to his chest resuming their snuggle session taking back the position they previosly had, tangled legs, her head under his jaw, one of his arms circling her with a hand on her waist, the other softly caressing her cheek and neck. They both fell asleep, drained and spent. The both of them knew they had a few hours to rest before the others were up.


	8. Villain

The gunshots alerted Dagmara and Nate that they were closing in on the place where they left the teams. They had failed to reach the stationing on time to hold the attack with them so they decided it would be better if they attacked from the back.  
The fire from the Expendables' side had seized and that meant they were probably out of ammo. That was their chance, their surprise attack.  
The heavy weaponry the both of them held weighted them down but otherwise did a good job. Daga imagined herself in the same situation with only her bow and a stack of arrows. Not the best option there is.  
As soon as the last Russian, except for Dagmara herself, was down the two Descendants stepped out of their hideout behind the crumps of an old building and were greeted by the astonishment on the faces of the others.  
"Good morning!" She shouted with her characteristic Russian accent across the field of fallen enemies. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Where have you been? We though you were dead?" Bryce shouted back smiling at the cheeriness of his teammates.  
"You ain't getting rid of me this easy, Bryce! You're not that lucky, even on your lucky day!" She laughed as a reply and continued to the band.  
"You don't seize to amaze me, kid!" Barney chuckled at her childishness as memories of his youth ran through his head.  
"I do my best, sir!"  
A round of chuckles and giggles followed just as a truck parked somewhere near with Lee in the driver's seat. He climbed out of the vehicle, observed his teammates, who were still holding their weapons, and tried to figure out what the Hell had happened to them. His friends found him and a tidal wave of 'Where have you been?' rose.  
"What did I miss?"  
Some jokes later both teams went back to the old building they had used as a shelter for the night and the big and lengthy planning began. But Dagmara couldn't quite focus on the task at hand. Her mind seemed to be racing with thoughts of the previous day. **_Soon the family will reunite, daughter..._** What does it mean? She ran over every option and shuffled through her imaginary database. There was only one real explanation and even though all clues lead to it, Daga refused to accept it.  
"Hey, kiddo! Hey, you there? Kid?" Barney waved a hand before her eyes and shook her out of her trance.  
"Hm?"  
"What's up with you? Are you thinking about the shit Villain talked up yesterday?"  
"About the family and all that?" The tall, blonde Suede, Gunnar asked breaking into the conversation. It startled her that they knew about Villain's words, last time she checked none of them spoke Russian. The girls eyebrows furrowed and her shoulders tensed, taking a defense position, which didn't go unnoticed by the teams. "Toll told us what the bastard said. He speaks Russian." Gunnar finished, nodding his head in the direction of an averagely tall man with strangely shaped ears. The Russian threw the man, Toll, an indefinite look.  
At the sight of her sudden switch in mood, Jonathan almost figured the equations running through her mind.  
"Daga, you're not thinking..." he couldn't finish the sentence as she looked at him with the 'SHUT UP' look. "I mean, you work with numbers what's the chance...? There must be thousands of arms magnates in Russia..."  
"Five. Therefore, one in four."  
"You're trying to tell me there are only five weapon producers in Russia." said Caleb disbelievingly.  
"You're either the best or you're nothing. That's how it is in Russia." she sighed and took a deep breath as if already feeling exhausted just by leading this conversation. "Pyotr Cheykovski, Damon Sutchek, Alyosha Valenkov and Alexander Roshenko, who now calls himself Jean Villain . Those are the leading names in the industry."  
"That's four." interrupted Lee as she lifted her hand as a way of gathering attention.  
"Five."  
"You're trying to tell me that _you_ were one of the arms magnates?" asked Barney again.  
"Was."  
"How old are you, kid?"  
"24."  
"And how exactly do you work with weapons?"  
"You could say I've always been... creative."  
"So, what, you don't know your dad?" Hale shouted accross the room.  
"Haven't met him since age 4. And I don't remember much."  
"And your mother?" asked Maggie, finally taking part of the conversation.  
"Haven't even seen her at all. Last time I asked I was told she died giving birth to me."  
"And you think Villain is your father?" Billy interrogated.  
"It is completely possible." she finally took notice of the silence in the room, became aware of the eyes on her. "But I believe we're not here to discuss my happy family, are we?"  
Eventually, everyone resumed with their previous tasks, the members that weren't entitled for the task left the small round table and started off doing their own things. The only ones that stayed were Barney, Maggie and Dagmara, the tacticians and strategists of the group.  
Dagmara had to slip off her jumpsuit and had left it to hang on a nearby chair, so that she could slip it back on quickly if needed.. That left her only with a loose black tank top pulled over a sports bra of the same color and a tight cotton shorts on. The whole point of it was to have some fresh air touch her skin and that was accomplished, even though the dusty air in the room wasn't exactly a definition of fresh.  
The Expendables were surprised by the bodily freedom the girl showed around her comrades. It seemed as if she didn't know that walking around a group of men in your bra and boxers wasn't the synonime of decent.  
In the midst of the planning session the radio station they had found cracked and switched to one that at least belonged to this century. And suddenly a very familiar song was to be heard all around the place.  
 ** _They're gonna clean up your looks_**  
 ** _With all the lies in the books_**  
" **To make a citizen out of you** " the rumbling off-tune voice of K was heard around the dusty room, making all of the rest turn to his smirking face.  
" **Because they sleep with a gun**  
 **And keep an eye on you, son,**  
 **So they could watch all the things you do.** " Nate continued with the next line also smiling like his teammate. Next stepped up Teddy who had taken the pose of a pop idol and was dancing around his 'stage' and clapping his hands.  
" **Because if drugs ever work**  
 **They're gonna give you a smirk**  
 **'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean!"**  
" **They're gonna rip up your heads,**  
 **Your aspirations to shreds!**  
 **Another cog in the murder machine!** " The quiet and -maybe just a little- small Gan sang aggressively the next few lines looking expectantly at the only girl in his team, just like the other three members of the DESCENDANTS Project.  
Daga noticed that, being the forever-observant one, rolled her eyes playfully but still gave in to their silent wish as all of them took a deep breath and yelled at the top of their lungs along with the classically sounding basses.  
 ** _"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me."_** The girl's hips started swinging around on their own as she moved freely to the center of the room.  
 ** _"They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_**  
 ** _So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_**  
 ** _Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."_**  
At that exact second the final detail was born into the head of the Expendables team. Sent these kids as distraction, take the attention off the larger team so they could sneak in easily, free the hostages and take care of Villain's gunmen.  
When Maggie shared the idea firstly with Ross he was reluctant, said they were too young to deal with it, too little in number as well. Dagmara, however, stood her ground and defended her teammates, bringing up some of the missions they had completed, with most of the Expendables listening in to the conversation, out of pure curiosity.  
So it was decided. The final words were said and everyone was free to get ready for the attack. But before Daga went to slip on her combat uniform, consisted of baggy black military jumpsuit, all her ammo and thight, waist and back sheaths for her custom weaponry and a jacket of the same light material with the P"D" insignia embroidered on the left side of her chest, she went to take her small wrought silver cross out of her bag. The girl whispered a quick prayer in Russian, hoping none of her comrades, old and new, saw her as she hung the long, thin chain around her neck and later hid it under the jumpsuit right next to the small pendant from her father that she kept since she was four. She usually never wore the cross around her neck, preffering to only silently pray to the Lord every night, however this time she felt the physical urge to carry it with her. A strange, painful feeling settled in her gut, and she didn't know how to describe it, yet somehow she knew it had something to do with her father.  
All of the soldiers climbent onto the old, odd-looking plane and mentally prepared themselves for the battle ahead. Somehow, the Russian knew this would be a thousand times worse than any of the other missions and also had the strange feeling her discomfort was caused by the strange man, who had called himself Jean Villain.


	9. Daddy?

Heat was beating down through the concrete walls. Smell of blood, sweat, exhaustion. Death.

"Теперь мы только ты и я![It's just you and me now!]" the man seethed. He threw the gun on the ground without a care, though she noted that he left it close enough. Should he need it, he could take it any moment. No more running.

The fight so far had coated the both of them in loads of injuries, bruises, scratches and cuts, some momentarily forgotten, some too big to be. Both wanted to just take one of the guns thrown on the ground and get it over with, but they were both too prideful to fall so low. No way out.

The plan hadn't gone as it should have, she should have been gone by then. She should have been dead. Eventually, the pieces turned and settled in her head, and she found that she had been ignorant enough to be lied to. No more illusions.

She had to finish this, and finish it once and for all. She wasn't scared of what was to come, she knew how to end him, though the thought of what waited for her on the other side left her mind unsettled. Her head was burning, her brain going into an overdrive, her instincts screaming 'KILL HIM'. And yet, something wasn't quite right.

The heat of the moment had passed, until it wasn't instincts and anger anymore. It was precision, strategy, calculation. No more games.

The abstinence of her medicine was making Dagmara's head hazy but she had temporarily found a way to keep her brain concentrated into what was important at the moment. Staying alive.

And even then she did not expect to have to deal with this. A thick, heavy, metal chain was thrown her way, catching her by surprise, and before she could jump to avoid it, the heavy end hit her straight in the stomach, and she felt the cracking of her left floating rib. Bearable pain, she's felt much worse.

Dagmara got up with difficulty, holding a hand over the new wound she received. Though a second whip of the chair was something that took away her ability to go on. The sheer strength of it was enough to push the oxygen out of her lungs, break another rib or two, and fog the processes of her brain, since it hit the back of her head as well. That was it. That was the end. The moment when she couldn't go any further, when she couldn't last much longer. The moment when gave up completely.

I hadn't taught you to be weak, he had said, I'd given life to a warrior. As it turned out, all her assumptions had been correct and nothing was a coincidence. He had planed all of it, every second. From the moment of the announcement of the new mission, all the way through the whole process up until that very moment.

So there she was, lying on the floor, choking on her own blood, with broken ribs and a hazy mind, in front of the father she had dreamed of meeting every night of her conscious life. She almost laughed at the irony at that very moment.

"Step away from her, Vilain! She's just a child!" said an old, aged and experienced voice somewhere behind Daga's, though she found not the stamina she needed to turn and look.

"Ahh, Barney Ross! It is good you came to join the fun!" Vilain exclaimed pseudo-excitedly.

The man at the door did a double-take as he tried to take in the whole scene. A girl, long ago starved from emotion, looking for the father she lost in another life. And then there's the father, beating down on the girl with an old rusty chain, broken from the lonely years. How ironic again...

"She doesn't have to be a part of this, Villain. Let's settle this like grown men." Barney shouted at the Russian man before him. He was desperate to have the girl free of the threat that was her own blood, free of the inner war she's had for as long as she remembers. "Or are you afraid?"

That just about did it.

"Afraid?" In a moment of manly pride Villain chuckled darkly, instantly forgetting about his daughter. Or the gun he left behind, for that matter. "Of you? Don't flatter yourself, Barney Ross!"

The men started circling each other, readying for a fight.

"But we'll do it the right way. We'll fight like men, not like sheep." Barney instantly unsheathed his guns and dropped them to the ground.

"Have it your way." the ex-soldier growled lowly, entirely concentrating on his opponent.

That was all the chance she needed. Best opportunity she'd get. Dagmara took a deep breath, soundlessly slid on the floor to the nearest weapon she could find. Her hazy mind and weavering vision intensified the difficulty of the shot as far as to make the trigger a moving target, yet the girl was determined to finish this once and for all.

But was it all worth it? The searching, the hours in front of the icon of Virgin Mary, praying as a woman to a woman, to have just a second, just one tiny moment of her father's attention. She had asked for too little and received too much. He had given her a simple offer: return to Russia with him to his empire and make it stronger with their combined power or die by her father's hand.

Dagmara laid on her back behind Villain, took aim and...

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Just minor injuries: a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, maybe some brui..."

"That is not what I meant."

"...I know."

The plane ride was silent. This time Jonathan had refused to tend to cuts and bruises while Daga's life could literally seep out between her fingers. After the doctor's work was done she had laid her head on his lap, stretching her legs over those of her teammates and let all the worries be carried away from the turbulence. Her lover stroked her hair soothingly, afraid to ask about the details of the family reunion. Barney had already told them enough, Villain was dead and him and Daga were both alive, so much was certain.

The only one who dared open his mouth wider was the other genius on board. Gunner Jensen. He knew better than to leave someone like her in her own thoughts -the consequences would be fatal. He could already see the gears turning behind her eyes into an overdrive, he knew that well enough, he had been in her position. Almost.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" he delved on in a few seconds.

"...I don't know..." Dagmara mumbled under her breath begrudgingly, making the viking chuckle.

"It kills you to say it, doesn't it?"

"...You already know the answer to that!"

Her lungs burned in need of her very favorite drug. Nerves shaking, heart breaking, brain collapsing, yes she needed it. Her hand started a search for her pack and found it in the pocket of her jacket. Opening it she found the usual sight, six cigarettes left from a 20-pack and, guess what? No match or a lighter. It must have fallen somewhere.

Her sigh was all that sounded through the plane. Really, she thought, honestly?

"Anyone got a light?"

"Here. If you so need it, kid." Barney grumbled from the cockpit, throwing a lighter at the laying girl. As if seeing it, Dagmara caught the lighter and quickly closed it on the end of the cigarette that was already waiting between her lips.

"Daga, your hands are shaking."

"No, K, I think you're mistaken." she threw back sarcastically.

"Let me." Caleb offered, without much thought about her comment.

He took the lighter from her hand and lit the end of the cigarette, as she took the first drag, holding it for a while with her eyes closed, then releasing through her nostrils. The Russian finally took notice of the object in her hand.

Barney's lighter. It was chromed, heavy and had a big skull in the middle.

"A skull? Why a skull? Is that like a reminder that smoking kills you?" she called back to the cockpit, noticing the old guns fall into a careless wave of chuckles.

"That's like his thing." Ceasser stated nodding towards the owner of the object of discussion, "These things are everywhere. On his ring, lighter...and you know what?" the huge man lowered his head a bit as if preparing to tell her a secret, "If I wasn't a ladies-man and took the time to check" he looked around pretending to be careful, "I'd probably see them on his underwear too!"

A tide of laughter followed his last words as well as one playful "You're not my type, Caesser!" coming from the cockpit.

See how little they needed to lighten the mood.


	10. The Hague

The plane touched down and entered the hangar as everybody prepared to exit and go their separate ways. Though for one of the pasangers that was more than just another successful mission. To her it was probably the last one ever.  
Dagmara stayed behind as everybody filled out of the plane and gazed longingly at the last rays of sun that still filtered through the small windows, afraid it may be the last time she saw the sunset.  
"Kid, you good?" The blonde viking called managing to get her attention without distracting her from her thoughts.  
"We'll see." she sighed, finally following the rest of her squad, quickly grabbing her bag of gear from the bench.  
News must have reached them...they should be here by now...she thought degestively. Dread filled her while being, darkening her mismatched eyes. That was it, the beggining of the end.  
Taking a deep breath she counted her steps as if trying to calm her nerves, and maybe in another universe where her brain didn't work as five, it would have worked. Had it not been for her brain many things would have been different but she hayed to think about hopeless possibilities.  
"RAISE YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM AND DROP THE SACK! DAGMARA YUZHVIN, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" yelled an authoritive male voice, yet she barely heard him over the notice of the three helicopters hovering above the hangar. Daga suddenly felt the slight warming of a thousand spots on her neck and face where the laser pointers of the sniperists showed.  
Oh, the massacre this could turn into... but no, she deemed it better to just surrender, for the first time without a fight, and hope for the best. So the girl just oblidged to the commands given and dropped the sack, raising her hands to show she was unarmed.  
"What the Hell?" an outraged yell came from behind her back.  
Of course, her lover will step up for her, she knew he'd do it anytime. But this certain once he needed to step back if he didn't want to be the next target of the agents before her. Suddenly half the red spots found their home in him, raising an icy panic inside Dagmara's heart.  
"No, let him be." She yelled exasperatedly, "You have me, that's what you came for, isn't it?" She raised her hands higher for the choppers to see her refusal to fight back then announced in a calmer voice: "Here, you have me, let everyone else go."  
"Agent Stilinski, I'm warning you to step back from the suspect or become a potential one!" Someone from the back rows yelled to the confused soldier who was yet to figure out the current situation.  
"Stand down, soldiers. She's more of a friend then you know!"  
The lines of agents reorganized in the motion of two separating tides to reveal a man in a suit not unlike all the other major figures of the organization, but unfamiliar to either Project-members.  
Tall, fit but lean - puts more use to his brain than his body. Posture is straight but not military-straight - trained well but to think rather than to kill. Suit and slicked hair suggest professional experience in Defense Unit. Grey hairs and forehead wrinckles- stress. 50+ of age. Divorced because of his workaholic tendencies. Two daughters and a son.  
" , so glad to finally meet you." the man smiled kindly, sincerely, offering his hand for her to shake. "I'm a fan of your works. General O'Neil." he introduced.  
Daga was startled by his kindness, partially because her machine of a brain was still loading the new information for calculation. Until it all fell in place.  
Finally! It was high time someone took care of the situation!  
She took his hand and shook it with respect. Finally! She will find treatment other than that given to a machine, a weapon. Finally, some understanding and support.  
"And as much as I wouldn't like it, we'll have to arrest you now." he stated nonchalantly with a slight grin o his face. "But don't worry, it probably won't be too long until we have to release you."  
"Why would you arrest her, General? What's she done?" Jonathan inquired, trying not to show off his confusion.  
With a sigh the General shot his clear green eyes towards the young man and sighed somberly.  
"My boy, don't let her pretty face deceive you. She's..."  
"I know what she's capable of, General." he interrupted. "I'm asking what she did just so I know who to defend her to." the General, surprised by the response, smiled admiringly at the very readiness of Jonathan, and if we have to be absolutely fair, something twitched and warmed in Daga's chest as well.  
"Well then. , you have been charged for infiltrating into NATO's database, and using classified information on some of our finest soldiers. Also, threatening the security of the Organisation and all the countries signed into it."  
Both young agent stood quietly in front of the General, for his previous statement had a hint of incompleteness.  
"However, you have done it in the cause of justice, to expose those who have bought their way into our system. In regard of the situation, , the sentence is still uncertain."  
"When will the trial be held?"she could barely contain the melancholic laughter that bubbled up into her throat, once again she had been right.  
"Soon enough. You will be judged by the International Court of Justice in the Hague by the end of the month. We hope that you can come up with less than a scratch if we pull the right strings..."  
"No!" she bellowed. "I want it to be fair. No strings, no connections, no nothing. If the judges decide to justify my actions then I'll be free to go. If not then...we'll see."  
General O'Neil rose his eyebrows in surprise yet the easy-going smile soon came back to his face. "Very well then. Would you like us to hire you a lawyer?"  
"I'd rather defend myself on my own, thank you."  
"Good, then." the man then frowned and looked at the ground briefly before fixing back those mismatched eyes. "We'll have to arrest you now, though."  
The girl just chuckled and turned her back to him, rising her hands in the air so that one of the soldiers behind him could cuff her hands together. She was taking this a bit better then she expected. That's some progress there.  
And then there was Jonathan. The young man just stood there completely unable to utter a word or show any other expression than the one of confusion. Hague? Court of Justice? No lawyer? What?  
Oh, she must be crazy. But she was his crazy and he refused to let her go like that.  
As three of the soldiers came behind Daga, already cuffed tight, the band came behind him slowly stepping near, as if not to scare him away.  
"Guys, you won't believe..."  
"We heard it all." muttered Gan. "No one's really surprised."  
"And she's always wanted to see the Hague so...a dream come true, yeah?" added Teddy melancholically.  
The only sound the blonde american on the other end of the line made was an ironical scoff.  
"You're an idiot!" Caleb stated as a matter of fact.  
"What?"  
"This girl right there." the blonde pointed towards the back of Daga's hair, as she was being led towards one of the cars. "I've been trying to get this girl for as long as you have. You were lucky to get one night of green light and now you're just gonna let it go like this?!" his voice rose with every next word he spoke.  
"You know?"  
"Everybody knows, dumbass. I think they even heard you in Australia. But thats not the point! The point is..."  
"Thanks!" Hehe murmured not willing to hear anymore of the blonde's ramble, he ran off to find his girl.  
"Wait!" all heads turned towards him as he ran the long distance between the warehouse entrance and the military jeeps. All was silent as he ran straight through the crowd pushing anyone who was in his way, without his characteristic apology. The man reached the sleek black car that his girlfriend almost disappeared into and sweeped her into his arms, pulling her face towards his in a searing kiss. His hands rose towards her cheeks to hold her close as if afraid she'd be pulled back by someone. He sorely missed the feeling of her cold hands around his neck but soon forgot about that when she bit his lip as if promising him there will be a next time.  
When the both of them pulled back Dagmara sighed and smiled softly.  
"Took you long enough." she muttered refusing to separate the tip of her nose and forehead from his.  
"We gotta go!"  
Suddenly a hand tried to yank her arm back, but she was quick to turn around, shake her hands from the previously loosened handcuffs, and a land a hook into the soldier's face.  
"Are you new here or are you just suicidal? Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?" she scolded the man clutching his eye.  
"General, tell me I could come and visit." The boy pleaded without taking his eyes away from her. Blood, sweat, tears and grime never managed to make her even one bit less astonishing. If anything they gave her the look of a strong girl. His strong girl.  
"You could. But we'll have to figure out some schedule. For now you'll have to be separated for a while."  
"And the trial?"  
"You will be called, as well as all of the witnesses of her most recent actions, and will have to speak in her favor. The details will be sent to HQ no later that Friday evening 1800 hours."  
"Thank you."  
"Do you need a minute?" what an incredibly understanding man.  
"Yes, sir. Just one." She answered for him, still not wanting to look away. He may be the last pretty thing she sees in the next months or so.  
"Fall back, ladies and gentlemen, give 'em some space."  
"Will you be fine?" he questioned worriedly, caressing her cheek.  
"If you come to see me, I will."  
"You know," he chuckled "you don't need to say those cheesy things, right?"  
"No, I don't, but you like hearing them and I feel like I owe you a lot more than that."  
"Alright guys, time's up!" The General stated.  
They kissed briefly for the last time and looked into each other's eyes deeply. Her hands came to cup at his face near his prominent cheekbones.  
"Take care of her for me, General."  
"Will do, son." And the jeep sped off into a cloud of dust to somewhere far from here.  
"That's more like it." Caleb affirmed.  
"She'll be fine, dont worry." Gan assured patting the youg doctor's shoulder.  
"If not she'll just break the neck of the bastard that dares bother her and that'll be it."  
"Yeah." Jonathan mumbled quietly. "She'll be fine."


End file.
